Vampire Rising
by RavenSly
Summary: The new girl in town gets into some trouble as she learns to control her new powers


A puff of smoke rose into the air as the sounds of a baseball game emanating from a television filled the background accompanied by faint talking.

Then a voice rose above it all, "Where's my damn beer, ya fuckin bitch!!!" The voice came from a large, muscular man. He was bald and wearing a green tank top and camo pants, "I'm with the army you fucking whore! Show me some respect!"

"Yes sir!" replied a young woman in her twenties. She was wearing a bartender's uniform and her hair was tied back in a long, reddish brown ponytail.

She handed the man his alcohol and he glugged it down in seconds.

"Ahh, that's the good stuff, now get me another!!!" he roared causing the frightened girl to cower in fear of the gigantic man.

Then another voice decided to put an end to it, "Will you shut the fuck up?"

"Huh?" the man turned and looked down to see a young girl, probably too young to even be in a bar leaning over the counter with her head turned looking at him. The girl was obviously fed up with the big idiot and had decided to do some thing about it. The man knelt down and said, "You got a problem, girl?" he said spitting in the young woman's face at that last word.

The girl wiped herself off and looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I have a problem. I got a rule against letting brutes like you intimidate young women."

The man smiled, "Oh, a lady?" Then his look turned to one of pure annoyance, "You look here ya little shit, I'm a marine, and I could kick your fuckin ass with one hand tied behind my back."

The girl's eyebrow raised, "Is that right? Well, I say I could kill you with two hands behind my back and me hopping on one leg."

The man was pissed now, "That's it!" he launched his gigantic fist like a missile at the girl who just stood still until disappearing and reappearing on top of the man's arm.

"What the fuck!?" the man yelled with a look of pure idiocy on his ugly face.

"You're too slow, old man." With that the girl jumped up and her leg came down and crashed into the colossus' shoulder sending him straight to the ground. The girl landed gracefully and smiled as the man lay at her feet or foot since she was hopping. The man looked up and grabbed at the girl's ankle but she just jumped up and slammed her foot into the man's back, breaking his spinal cord instantly. He wasn't dead but would be permanently paralyzed. The girl got up and bowed slightly before taking her seat at the counter.

"I'll have a coke."

The bartender girl looked at the body of the man and winced as the man's decrepit form now lay on the floor of her bar. She then turned to the girl and smiled, "Thank you."

This wasn't the bartender's first time seeing a dead body. She was used to it, a little. She poured the girl her drink and set it on the counter. The girl picked it up and drank. Then setting some money on the table she grabbed the dead man's corpse and walked out.

Once outside the girl dragged him into an alley and bit down on his neck and began sucking the blood out of him. She continued until every drop had been drained from his body and dropping the shriveled corpse walked out of the alley and down the street.

She had gotten her fill and was no longer hungry. She smiled as she walked down the street, eventually turning into a shop. It was an antique store and the old man at the counter smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Aki, did you get your meal?" he asked.

"Yes sire." She said smiling to the old man.

Aki looked in the mirror that sat on the wall. She could see both her and the man's reflections. She was young still and of asian decent. Her body was slender but well curved, her large succulent breasts able to coax most men into doing whatever she said. Her round juicy bottom helped too. Her face was rounded and soft, her dark brown eyes glowing in the light of the lamp that lit the room, which sat on the counter. Her long, black hair was tied into two pigtails and rested on her shoulders. She wore brown Capri pants on her long legs, and an open, brown pilot jacket over her body, under which was nothing more than a black strapless bra. Finally she wore an old-fashioned leather pilot's helmet and goggles.

The old man wore a Japanese, men's kimono over his decrepit body. He was mostly bald except for a few tufts of hair around his ears. He had a long, grey beard, which was tied by ribbon in a crossing pattern.

"I received an order for another set of swords recently. Apparently the Brujah are preparing for another war. Stupid neonates. Well, at least your smart Aki."

"Thank you Hisoka-sama." Aki said, bowing slightly.

The man smiled. "I was right to choose you as my apprentice. You got a good head on your shoulders. You'll make a fine vampire some day. You might even become a prince or an elder. But remember, you must never tell anyone I was your teacher. The Camarilla would suspect you if they knew your teacher was a fourth generation Methuselah." The man looked down in shame, "I'm sorry I brought you into this. I lost control of myself and…was forced to give you the Embrace to save your life. Now you too are a vampire and must forever be cursed by this retched existence."

"Oh no! Please don't blame yourself. I'm glad I'm happy you honored me with your Embrace, really. I love living like this, this power, its wonderful. I may be undead, but I've never felt so alive!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

The man looked at her and then glanced down and mumbled, "You say that now…"

Then a ray of sunlight shone in the doorway the only window in the entire shop.

"It's morning. Are you tired or do you want to do your lessons?"

"I just ate so I got plenty of energy. We can stay up a few hours while I practice."

He sighed, "Okay." He walked over to the door and opened it walking out for a few seconds as her turned the sign to "Closed." Walking back in he waved his hand and the room darkened. The light from the doorway stopped coming in, he had cast a Defense of the Haven spell on the shop. Walking into the back room he motioned for Aki to follow and she did so.

"Lift the couch." Hisoka said pointing to the old sofa that sat in the corner.

"But I can't levitate that much!"

"You won't progress unless you push yourself beyond your current limits, now lift it."

Aki put out her open hand and focused on the sofa. It began to shake and after exerting as much force as she could half the couch lifted off the floor, the magazines that were strewn across it falling to the other side.

"Hmm, that's pretty good for a first try. Now lift the rest."

"You've got to be kidding me. It's taking everything I have just to keep this half in the air!"

He sighed and walked up to Aki and slapped her hard, sending her to the ground, "That's because you're not pushing yourself, now get up and try again."

Aki slowly rose to her feet and looking at the man, was intimidated rather thoroughly. She turned and focused again on the couch. She began to sweat and was shaking as she closed her eyes and ground her teeth as she pushed and pushed beyond her limits and the couch slowly but surly rose into the air.

"That's my girl."

Aki opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at what her power had accomplished. Then she glanced over at the old man and smirked. She turned and thrust her hand at him pointing dramatically. The couch flew at the man who smiled and simply stopped it with his pinky. Aki focused harder and the couch drove itself harder at Hisoka.

He smiled, "That's it. Give it everything you've got!"

She focused as herd as she could and the couch was now exerting force equal to a jet engine, and now the man had to use an entire hand to hold it back but still he didn't move. Aki opened her eyes and fell. The couch too dropped to the ground, coming down on the man's foot.

"Aaah!!! Son of a bitch!"

After holding his foot for a few minutes he looked at Aki on the floor in front of him. She had passed out and on her face was one, big, triumphant smile.

Hisoka smiled too, "That's it. Rest for today. You earned it.


End file.
